Mates
by wildnekogirl
Summary: megatron is just a normal decpdog till he found a little kitten name bumblebee what will happen to the odd pair?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Out in an ally there was a tiny yellow kitten with black strips trying to find a warm place to sleep.

Out on the streets in the snow was a big gray dog with some red marking walking down the street with his master.

Little bee was slowly making his way on the side walk to see two big beast head to him.

Megatron heard little meows and looked ahead to see a yellow and black kitten.

He barked at his master who looked down at the kitten. "Well what are you doing out here?"

Bee looked up at the giant thing and meowed.

"Awww megatron you won't mind if we take him home?" and the human got a bark back because megatron really didn't care.

The big beats picked little bee up and they walked home.

Once inside megatron laid in his nice safe doggy bed to have the tiny kitten try to clime in with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked the kitten.

"I want in with you." Said little bee when he finely got up in the bed.

Megatron pushed him off his bed and smiled. "My bed my rules no cats."

Bee frowns at this and waddles away and curled up in the corner.

Later that night megatron was having trouble sleeping do to the quite whimpers coming from the kitten.

He opens his eyes to see the little thing shivering in the cold corner.

He sighed and got up.

He made his way to the kitten to see he was fast asleep.

He smiled a little and gentle picked up the kitten and head back to his bed.

He lay down and tucked the kitten behind his hind leg and smiled.

"Good- night little one." He said before falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came megatron felt the kitten licking his muzzle.

"Mmm." He opens his eyes to see he was right the tiny thing was licking him.

"And what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was trying to wake you." Said bee as he curled up close to the muzzled.

Megatron just smiled at this and yawn.

"Well I'm up now." He slowly stud up and stretched.

As megatron walked to his food bowl he looked between his legs to see bee following behind.

He smiled a bit and ate his food slowly as the kitten tried to claim up the bowl to get some food.

Megatron can't help himself from lighting at this.

"Need some help?" he asked as she sat and watched the kitten a bit.

"No I can do it." Said little bee as he tried over and over again to get up but he finely gave up.

Megatron was getting bored with the kitten and left the room to hear lugnut come in the back door which was in …the….KITCHEN!

Megagtron turned fast and ran back to the kitchen to see a hurt kitten and a prod lugnut.

"My lord I catch a cat trying to still your food." He said with pride in his voice.

Megatron didn't even answer him but went to the crying kitten and gentle licked it.

"Sir?" asked lugnut as he moved closer to megatron and bee.

Megatron growled at him and he backed off.

Poor little bee was scared and crying when the two legged thing came in.

"What going on here?" said their master as he looked over his pets but stopped at the kitten shacking with fear.

He gentle picked the kitten up and held it close to his chest as it cried.

"shh shh." He said in a soft tone as megatron watched with lugnut by his side.

Megatron felt pity for the kitten and followed his master as he went to his room to let little bee slept.


	3. Chapter 3

After a little bit bee slowly calmed and the two legged thing tied a bow around his neck like he was a girl.

Megatron cont hold back a smile to see that the kitten looked even cuter now with the bow then without.

He wonders if he had a name so he finally asked "little one what's your name."

"Im bumble bee." He said with pride in his voce.

Megatron smiled even more 'my little bee.' He thought.

Lugnut did not like his leader with the cat.

"My lord starscream is coming in." he said trying to get his master far from bee.

Megatron nodded and walked to the door.

Lugnut saw his chance to scare bee.

"You little cat. Keep your paws off my future mate you little pest." He said mad.

Bee nodded scared of this big green and purple dog.

Starscream came in and as pined by megatron who gave him a stern talk.

"Okay okay. If I see a kitten no biting." He said with a whine.

Megatron nodded and went to bee as he came running out with his tail puffed out.

Lugnut came after bee growling.

"Lugnut!" yell megatron as he attacked him.

Bee went under the couch stayed there till night time.


End file.
